A poular plan
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: Teenagers Arianna and Mika seek revenge on all of the peopel that have bullied them over the years. (inspired by wicked and a play version of the poular song by Mika with Arianna Grande, short play)


** ACT 1 SCENE 1**

The curtains rise, Mika and Arianna sit in the kitchen talking.

Arianna- So we better get to school then Mika.

Mika- you know Ari I'm tired of being bullied.

Arianna- I second that... why do we let them bullie us Mika? our mothers were both witches and our fathers wizards.

Mika- Yes my dear I think we will just have to fix that.

Arianna- See my problem- I never was a model...

Mika- I never was a scholar...

Together- But they were always poular...

The duo exange menacing looks... they had made up the song some time this morning, Mika wore a white long sleved tunic and a blue vest. his hair was the most wonderous thing about him- Arianna was never one to let things go... there were secrets- secrets burried deep in those myterious warm brown eyes. Things even Mika did'nt know. '

Mika- lets be on our way then-

they walk together to the long driveway of Mika's house. Coop Mika's car beeps. the car humming to life.

Coop- where to Mika?

Arianna- school Coop we have very special plans to make.

**ACT 1 SCENE 2**

The two stop in the driveway of their school, 'Greyville Boringtown High'

Mika- science ms. Grande..

Mika takes Arianna's arm and they walk through the grey halls of Greyville Boringtown High. Chelse passes Arianna and smiles at her.

Celse- Hello Mika, Ari...

Arianna- ,,,, Hi (very flatly)

Mika- So Ari I'll catch up. (he stalks down the coridoor)

Celse- I feel bad for you... seeing as to how you can only ever wish that you looked as good as me.

Arianna- (rolls eyes and enters the class) Okay Celse

**ACT 2 SCENE 1**

Arianna takes her seat besides mika in the back of the classroom.

Arianna- (Singing looking at Celse) you were the popular one the popular chick- it is what is is now I'm popularish.

No one in the class seems to hear her or Mika when they do sing.

Mika peeps over at Ari's answer for the packet their teacher passed out.

Mika- Standing on the feild with your pretty pum pums, now your at the movies selling poular corn.

Arianna laughs but keeps her stare dead on Celse her mind is set.

Mika pulls out his phone and text 'Dinner party at eleven' Felian a few desk away picks up his phone and looks and smiles to Mika.

Mika- I could have been a mess but I never went wrong cause im putting down my story in a popular song.

Arianna and Mika- I said I'm putting down my story in a 'Popular song'

**ACT 2 SCENE 2.**

-Flashback-

Mika is walking down the school hall. His books tightly in his hands Felian comes and jumps in front of mika knocking down his books luaghing and running away.

The kids in the background laugh and walk weirdly behind him. Mika sighs and keeps walking

-Present-

Mika- Popular, I know about popular its not about who you are or your fancy car its only ever who you were.

Ari- (Looking intensly at Celse) So catch up cause youve got an awful long way to go'

Mika and Arianna together- So catch up cause youve got an awful long way to go.

-Flashback-

Arianna had finally managed the courage to speak to her crush Doug. she wore her best most puffy skirt and put on her biggest smile the dimpels in her cheeks extra deep today.

Arianna- Hi Doug!

Doug- Hi

Arianna- how are ya?

Doug- Good. I really like your skirt.

Arianna- thanks i got it from-

Celise comes up and pushes her out the way. She smiles and talks to Doug.

-Present-

Arianna is still staring harshly at her catches Celise looking at her of the thirty miutes Ariann was looking at her. Celise smiles and Arianna blionks and looks away. as Celise gets the text. She grins at Mika.

(the two begin singing again.)

Arianna- always on the lookout for some one to hate...

Together- Picking on me like a dinner plate.

Mika- Hid during classe and in between them.

Together- dunked me in the toilets I was sure that cleaned them.

-Flash back-

Arin Grabs Mika and pushes him into the bathroom.

Arin- Need a littel cleaning my freind?

Mika- let me go Arin.

Arin- Sorry bud.

Mika- youll rue the day...

Arin- One flush to loser ville.

Arin dunks Mika in the toilet the carbon bubbels gather around his face. After about a minute he is pulled out. He gasp for air.

Mika frown deeply and watches as Arin leave

-present-

Arianna smiles as she sees Arrin get the text.

Mika- trys to make fell bad with the thing you do it aint so funny when the jokes.

Together( Arianna louder than mika) Oh the jokes on you got everyone claping asking how do you look so cool!

Arianna- cause thats the only thing that i learnt at school.

She looks wide eyed at Mika who was suposed to sing the last part with her.

Arianna- Boy...

Mika- uh huh

Together- I said thats the only thing that Ilearned at school.

**ACT TWO SCENE 3**

Mika walks to coop,

Coop- where to Mika?

Mika- Home Coop we have very special dinner plans.

Arianna climbs into his car.

Arianna- ready for tonight Mika?

Mika- Of course.

Arianna and Mika sing the whole ride passing throuw the colorful neigerhoods of Greyville Boringtown.

They pull into Mika's blue house.

ACT 3 SCENE 1

Mika takes Arianna's hand and helps her out the car.

Mika go's to the cuppboard and begins taking out the ingredients.

Ariann- La- La,

The two break out in song remebering the day and all of its flashbacks. Ari throws in a mouse whill Mika laughs and puors in an orange liqud. The two continue their practice until Mika's watch beams eleven.

**ACT 3 SCENE 2**

The duo welcomes their three special guest. Arianna hands out the drinks. Se places her self at the opisite of Mika at the head of the tabel. Her black and pink skirt barely lets her sit down. Felian and Arin drink first Mika trys his best to look normal. Arianna smiles, 'Wickedly' they each get up and crash trays against the bullies head filling the room with dust.

Felian shivers before a hardining crack fills the room. Mika smiles as Felian turns to stone. Arin is next. Arianna smiles at Celse. Her hand pressed against her heart. she falls over while turning into stone. a Crash fills the room. the dust piles around her stoned body.

The two take their drinks and toast. Mika smiles. arianna watches as he sips the drink, she smiles her dimply infused smile. her brown eyes staring at him.

Mika- bullies are uneceptebel my lady.

-Flashback-

Arianna was building her block tower she had put much devotion into it. Mika as ussually came up and knocked it down

-present-

Arianna watches as the rude littel kid she grew up with turned to stone.

Arianna smiles- Thats all you ever need to know. (in a songish voice)

A/N No I do not own the poular song but you can check it out on youtube. this song and play were inspired by wicked which all rights go to, If you liked the popular song I would recomed The way by arianna grande, and we are golden and lollipop by mika.


End file.
